Never Thought Possible
by Gem
Summary: It a Rouge and Gamibt fic and I've come back and writing more and more latey! Rouge learns how to control her powers and she wants Remy to be the first to know!!
1. Prolouge

Alright folks this is my first fanfic so tell me if it sucks so I can make it better. That's what readers are for right! J Also you very well know I don't own any X-men characters so don't sue me for the millions I wish I had. Thanks! E-mail: [Ishiva10@aol.com][1]

She walked down the hall smiling to herself. Things had been going rather well in the X-Mansion since the Professor's absence. Her Danger Room sessions were better than ever and Cyclops had even complemented her on her hard work. Everyone was getting along good except for one thing. Her and Gambit hadn't been on the best of sides since Joseph had started living with the X-men. They're weren't bad to say the least, they were just awkward times Rogue could do without. But she didn't need to worry about that right now because her birthday was coming up and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"What you smilin' 'bout chere?" a smooth talking accent came from behind her.

"How do ya know Ah'm smilin' Cajun?" Rogue answered.

"I c'n tell by de way you walk. So why you so happy p'tite? Somet'ing happen?" Gambit said walking own the stairs by her side.

"Can a girl jus smile 'cause she wants to without folks thinking something's happening?" she answered annoyed.

"Sure dey c'n, but it's usually non you," he said trying to get to her.

"Listen swamp rat, if you're tryin' to get on mah good side. It ain't workin'."

They both walked into the kitchen at the same time arguing and bickering making them the center of everyone's attention who was sitting at the table. Logan who was leaning against the counter laughed to himself. The two seemed to be more of a married couple everyday he thought. The X-Men watched, as the two fought not noticing that everyone was staring.

"Remy! Ah am not bitter! Ah don't have to be the brightest ray of sunshine ya know."

"I wasn't sayin' you be bitter chere, I was just askin' why de sudden mood change dat's all."

"So now ya sayin' Ah'm moody?" Rogue stamped her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips.

"Rogue, now don' get all out'a control," Gambit said trying to calm her down.

"You wanna see out of control?"

"Ahem!" someone finally interrupted.

Remy and Rogue both turned to see their blue-furred friend Hank standing in the doorway. The two finally became aware of the others staring at them.

"What?" Rogue blurted out in her rude manner.

"Well, if you two could stop arguing for a moment, I'd like to see you in my lab Rogue. I have some news that you will very much enjoy," Hank said.

"What for Hank?" Rogue asked.

"Come to my lab and you shall find out," and with that Hank left the room.

Rogue looked up to Remy for answers, but all she got was him shrugging his shoulders. She stood there for a moment thinking what on earth why Hank would want to see her.

"You wan' me to go wit you chere?" Remy said interrupting Rogue's thoughts.

"Uh, no that's okay. Ah'm sure it's nothin'. Ah'll be right back."

Rogue walked down the long hallways and down to Hank's laboratory. She hadn't the faintest clue what could be the matter. She walked through the doors of the laboratory with it automatically closing behind her.

"Hank? Where are you sugah?" Rogue called making her way back further into the lab.

"Back here Rogue," she heard him call. Rogue found him sitting at a cluttered desk writing done something on one of the pieces of papers that covered his desktop. He glanced up and smiled for a moment then returned to writing. Rogue sat down in a chair and waited for him to finish. After what seemed forever he finally put the pen down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I just wanted to make sure I had everything in order for you my dear."

"So why have ya called me down here doc?"

"Well Rogue I have found the answer to your prayers."

What to you mean Hank," she said still not understanding.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have found a way for you to make direct skin to skin contact with another living person."

   [1]: mailto:Ishiva10@aol.com



	2. Surprise!

You all know I don't own X-men, so don't sueJ

Rogue sat out on the roof staring down at the bracelet in her hand. Hank had explained everything to her on how it worked. From how long she could use it and how all the little controls on it functioned. They had even tried it out so she could shake his hand to thank him, without her gloves. It was strange to her feeling something touch her skin. It had been years since it had been possible, but now she didn't know what to think. She hadn't gone back to the kitchen after the meeting not wanting to face the millions of questions she knew she would be asked once she would arrive. Instead she went to go think to herself wondering how everyone would react. How would Remy react? That was the big question on her mind.

From her perch up on the roof she could see that the team was now spreading out for the day. Bishop was off checking all the security systems, while Jean and Scott where walking back to their home built nearby. She laughed as she saw Logan getting frustrated with the ax he was chopping wood with, only to bring out his claws and slash the wood into a million pieces. Then her eyes caught hold of Remy who was opening the garage where all the cars were kept. Obviously preparing to wash his jet black Lamborghini. 

He must have felt her staring at how sexy he looked from far away, not that she didn't have to hold herself together when he was around, because he looked up and caught sight of her on the roof. Even from the distance she was at she could feel herself melting under his brilliant smile. She might as well go tell him the news to see how he would react. She put the bracelet in her pocket and flew down from the roof. Then walked over to the garage where Remy was indeed washing his car.

"Hey dere chere," Remy said flashing her another smile.

"Hi Remy," she answered quietly, not at all like herself. 

"Wha' happen to your smile? Somet'ing happen?"

"Well Ah do kinda have something to tell ya." This caused Remy to stop washing his car to stare at her strangely. It surprised him that she had something to tell him because lately they hadn't even gotten along.

"Is dis 'bout you talkin' to Hank?" he finally answered.

"Uh…yeah." Rogue couldn't believe she was acting like this. She always knew what to say and how to say it, but now she was at a loss for words.

"Well, den it be important. Let me get done here, den we c'n drive into town an' have lunch. Sound good?" he said now turning to finish washing his car quickly.

"Yeah Remy. That'd be great."

"Good. Meet me back 'ere in fifteen minutes."

Rogue ran up to her room quick to go change into something different. Something she would have never worn out in public before. She was suppose to be surprising Remy after all right? So she slipped on some shorts and a tight green tank top. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked all right. Then she placed the bracelet on her wrist and switched it to on. It was a rather nice looking bracelet. If it weren't for the blinking light it would look like a normal piece of jewelry, but even the light wasn't that noticeable. 

She walked down the hall now all nervous. It felt weird to have so much skin exposed not to mention she didn't have her gloves on. Suddenly, as she turned the corner, she bumped in to somebody. That wasn't what scared her the most, it was the fact that the person had no shirt on and her hand had hit their skin.

"Hey there Rogue," Joseph said looking at her strangely. He must have just gotten back from the exercise room she thought. "You sure look good."

"Thank ya Joe. Uh…sorry to be rude, Ah'm in a hurry," she said quickly then hurried off. Joseph could do nothing but give her a confused look. He watched her as she walked out the front door. Actually more looking at her hips sway from side to side. He never remembered Rogue wearing something like that, not that he was complaining. What confused him the most was he was sure that she had just touched him. Maybe he was wrong.

Rogue hurried to the garage only to find that Gambit was no longer in there. She walked up to his now shiny black car looking at her reflection in the hood. She was startled by whistling behind her.

"Wow p'tite. You sure do know how to make de men look," Remy said as he was pulling his long auburn hair back into a ponytail with his bangs falling around his face. Rogue just smiled at him.

"Now dere's dat beautiful smile I knew you had." Remy walked over to the passenger side of the sports car to unlock the door for her. Rogue slipped inside the car that was very cramped inside. Remy came around a few seconds later to start up the engine.

"You ready for a ride chere?"

"Ready as Ah'll eva be." Rogue gripped the sides of her seat as Remy pulled out of the garage. Once out of the main gate, Remy sped off down the streets.

"Gawd Remy! Ya think ya could slow down!" Rogue yelled over the roar of the engine. 

Remy just laughed and shifted gears to make the little car go even faster. After a while Rogue found out why he loved this car so much. It was a lot of fun and it drew a lot of attention from the people walking around town, especially the women. Talk about a chick magnet, Rogue thought to herself, but she was glad it was she in the car and not one of the women outside. She looked over at Remy to see him smiling at a group of girls.

"I knew ya bought this car for only one reason," Rogue said bringing his attention back to her.

"Wha' you talkin' 'bout chere?" he smiled pushing his sunglasses back up his nose.

They pulled into the parking lot of small family owned Italian restaurant. She had been here before and knew it was a great place to eat and mutant friendly, which was even better. Her and Remy got out of the car, but as she was walking forward she noticed Gambit lagging behind.

"Wus the matter? Can't walk next ta me?"

"Naw dat not it at all. I jus' admirin' de view," he answered smiling at her.

"Ugh! Men!" she said walking off ahead.

"Chere! Wait for me!" he called. She could hear him laughing as he came up beside her. 

They walked inside and were immediately sat in the back of the restaurant in a both. They sat and talked for a few minutes and ordered, but after that Rogue didn't know what to say.

"So wha' you wan' to tell me?" Remy finally said breaking the silence.

"Well, Ah didn't know exactly how to tell ya. Ah mean Ah do it's jus that Ah didn't know how ya'd react and Ah was…."

"Rogue, jus' tell me. I'm not goin' to judge you," Remy said reassuring her.

"Well this mornin' when Ah saw Hank, he gave me the best news Ah've heard all mah life," she looked up to see if he had understood her, but his face was unreadable. "What Ah'm tryin' to say is that Hank found a way for me to be able to touch someone and Ah wanted ya to be the first person Ah told."

"Are you serious chere? You c'n really be able to touch?" Remy said excitedly leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah, this bracelet shuts off all mah powers for 15 hours straight, but then it's got to recharge for 15," she paused for a moment. "Ah didn't know what ya'd think about it Ah…"

"You were worried wha' I t'ink? Chere, dat's the best t'ing I heard in a long time!"

"Really? Ah mean, Ah wasn't sure since things between us haven't been all that great lately." 

"Oh wow. Wait 'ere for a minute." Remy got up and walked away for a minute but then came back in a few minutes.

"Come on. We're getting' out of 'ere," Remy said pulling her hand. Rogue almost pulled her hand away afraid for a minute, but then let him take it. It was a great feeling to feel his hand in hers for the first time without her gloves. He pulled her up and smiled down at her brightly. 

"What about our food?" she asked.

"Don' worry. I takin' care of it," he said as he pulled her out of the restaurant. They walked hand in hand through the parking lot back to his, getting glances from envious women on the way. Rogue had to smile at herself.

"Where are we goin'?" Rouge said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I got a surprise for you," he said.

"Wait, what are ya plannin'?"

"Don' worry," he smiled. "You'll like it."

Alright folks tell me what you think. To short, to boring? Help me out! I'm kind of having trouble thinking of what to write next so if you could help me out it would be very much apperciated! Thanks! [Ishiva10@aol.com][1] J

   [1]: mailto:Ishiva10@aol.com



	3. In the Mountains

Okay I'm back!!! I know a lot of people aren't happy with me but I told you I had business to take care of so here I am J Besides it's Spring Break and I have to fill my time! So I hope you like the story and please review!! [Ishiva10@aol.com][1]

Everything was silent in the car. Rogue didn't know where on earth they were going, but it was somewhere far away from civilization because they had been driving for at least over an hour. The scenery had change from the populated city-like atmosphere to a more forest like relaxing one. Rogue rolled down the windows to let fresh air blow through the car.

Remy looked over and smiled at her. Every time she would ask where they were going he would only answer something like you'll see, so she eventually gave up. Rogue turned her attention to the trees passing by. It was extremely beautiful out here. She couldn't remember the last time she had been up to the mountains, but cursed herself for not coming back more.

"Beaut'ful isn't it?" Remy said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah it is. Ah was jus thinkin' about how Ah haven't been up here since Ah was a kid."

"I used to come up 'ere a lot, but t'ings change over time." He continued driving for a little bit before finally turning down a small side road.

"So are ya gonna tell me where we're goin'?"

"Non," He answered simply.

"And why the hell not! We've been drivin' for hours!"

"'Cause I like de way you look when you're mad. I was t'inking 'bout driving all de way back jus' to see your face turn red." He smiled to himself knowing he was going to make her angry.

"What! Why ya little….," she drifted off once she realized he was deliberately trying to make her angry.

Suddenly through the trees appeared a beautiful white cabin surrounded by huge pine tress. The dark and the light made the cabin stand out a great deal, but it was a wonderful sight.

"We're 'ere," Remy smiled as he got out of the car and came over to open her door.

Remy took her hand to help her out. Rogue felt the electricity as his skin touched hers again. He hadn't touched her at all in the car, but she could sense this was a feeling she defiantly wanted in her life.

She began to walk toward the cabin, but Remy pulled her arm in another direction.

"We're going dis way chere," Remy said quietly.

"Not another adventure!"

"You complain to much woman! Jus' follow me will ya?"

"Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah jus get impatient." Remy wrapped his arm around her waist and began climbing a nearby hill. 

When they were half way up Remy stopped and got behind her to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Remy!" Rogue started but was cut off.

"You wan' your surprise or non chere?"

Rogue remained silent for the rest of the way up. When they finally stopped Rogue was breathing slightly heavier because Remy's body was right up against her back. She could feel his strong chest move up and down on her back, which almost made her shiver.

"Are you ready?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Uh huh," was all she could muster out without stuttering.

Slowly Remy removed his hands and let her eyes flutter open. The sight before was absolutely breath taking. For miles nothing but forest stretched out leaving a green carpet over the landscape. Down below in the valley she could see a big crystal blue river running with a waterfall at the end. Birds flew down into the valley and she was probably the only one who could understand how they felt about flying down into that valley with quick speed with fresh air to breath. It was certainly one of the most thrilling sites she had ever seen in her life.

"You know you wan' to go an' fly down dere girl," Remy interrupted her thoughts.

Rogue spun around and through her arms around him catching him off guard.

"Oh Remy!" she cried into his shoulder. "It's so beautiful! Ah absolutely love it sugah."

Remy wrapped his arms tight around Rogue's waist and held her close. "I always come here to t'ink, an' I always wan'ed to bring ya up 'ere, but it seemed somet'ing always got in de way."

"Ah'm real glad you brought me Cajun," Rogue said bringing her face up from his shoulder looking into his eyes. His eyes were always so mysterious to her, but with them this close to her it seemed like she could see into his soul. 

Remy brought his hand up to brush her cheek. Rogue leaned against his hand and closed her eyes. "Remy.." she started.

"Shhhhh Rogue. Don't say anyt'ing. I want this to last for a little bit. 'Sides if you start talking you won' 'ere me say how much I love you," and with that he brought his lips down on her to kiss her for the first time. He had been waiting for this moment forever. 

Rogue's mind was racing. She pulled closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her hands into his soft hair pulling out the ponytail. His lips were so soft against hers, but then seemed to kiss her faster making her blood rise. Suddenly he pulled away and just starred into her eyes and smiled.

"Better stop 'fore we get carried away, non?" he smiled at her.

Rogue started laughing for a minute. "Ah luv ya to Remy."

"I was hoping you'd say dat." He smiled again a pulled her closer for another kiss.

Chapter 3 done! But it's not over so don't worryJ

   [1]: mailto:Ishiva10@aol.com



End file.
